Maddy
by raven2547
Summary: 3rd in Communication verse. Wes and Travis meet their child.


Natalie had been living with one of Travis's mothers for a little over a year now. Originally she'd been brought as a baby—only six months old—but the average moves were down a lot since he'd been in the system, so she had luckily stayed where she was long enough for Travis and Wes to meet her.

Who'd have thought a simple Fourth of July picnic at his mother's house would have won him a daughter? His and Wes's relationship was going on 5 years when they first saw her at that get together, and he had never even thought of having children with his partner. After watching the blonde with the tiny redhead, bright, springy curls all coiled on top of her head like a ginger Shirley Temple, he couldn't help but love that image. She already called his mother Grandma… it only took a few thoughts to race through his head.

The resulting discussion when they got home was a long, long, terribly long one. One where Wes questioned him explicitly. If Travis hadn't known that Wes was just making sure he wouldn't regret it, he might have thought Wes didn't want a kid.

While the brunette had never hinted at adopting Natalie, the conversation about children was out of the way now. He was positive Wes didn't suspect a thing. It turned out that he was right about that, if their anniversary was anything to go by. Her picture hung up on the fridge for the ensuing months that the adoption was finalized. It was slightly faster than normal adoptions because they knew her already and had been in contact, not to mention they lived together (in their own house, woot) and were legally married. That always helped.

Travis had never seen his mate so hopped up on adrenaline. The last few weeks before she got there was spent decorating and baby proofing the house and her room—it was a busy weekend putting child locks on all the cabinets and windows. Her room was a light purple, lavender or something. Wes had read something about light purple and blue making it a calming atmosphere and encouraging naptime. If there was one thing Travis liked it was naptime. While the blonde was out getting take-out, Travis had snuck in the room and put different sizes of powder blue butterfly outlines. He thought it gave it some character.

The house had already come with an off-white carpet, so basically they could do anything they wanted to the room. Once they'd deemed it done they called over Wes's old friend from college, Alex, and let her have a look. She thought it was adorable except for the disgusting, pea green and tangerine curtains the blonde had loved. He had jokingly told her to 'get out of this house before I beat you with the curtain rod', to which she'd replied, 'I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the curtains'.

It had been a good day. Alex made them chocolate pie and Wes passed out from a sugar high crash in the middle of the living room.

All of the fun and preparation for Natalie had gone well. When she finally, officially met them as her parents and not just the two guys who came to visit her often she'd been so happy. When the little pile of curls hurled herself into Wes's knees Travis finally saw that last bit of tension leave his omega's shoulders.

At twenty months old, Natalie was walking and talking just fine (with plenty of video and pictures from Travis's mother so they didn't miss anything technically) so she expressed her love of her new room quite loudly. It wasn't until later that night, eating dinner for the first time as a family, that they noticed they'd forgotten one thing.

What would she call them? Daddy was the for sure for one of them, but they absolutely despised Papa and Father reminded Wes of his own terrible father. Natalie gladly filled this in though, after a small banter session between her two dads.

"Travis your mom said she can't have too much chocolate before bed. She doesn't sleep!" Wes said, batting Travis's fork away from their daughter's lips. Their daughter… kind of gave him the tingles when he said it.

"Oh be quiet, it's her first night with us. Don't worry, Nat," he said faux-comfortingly when she started to giggle, "the bossy guy over there is just mad. Mad, mad, Ma-Daddy," he cut himself off, stuttering over his words and mixing up mad and daddy. That's when they noticed they'd never discussed it beyond a mutual dislike for Papa.

"Maddy and Daddy!" Natalie wiggled her feet off of her high chair and giggled loudly, pointing at Wes for the 'Maddy'. Despite himself, Wes's face puffed out a laugh and his smiling face smacked into the table top at that epic fail.

Needless to say, it was now Maddy and Daddy that were in charge of little Natalie Elizabeth Mitchell-Marks.

000000000000

The first couple of days after they got her it was a constant stream of friends coming over to meet her. Many of Travis's brothers and sisters came by and cooed over her as well as Alex and a few of Wes's friends and some colleagues including the captain. Natalie was a very bright and happy girl, so unlike some other toddlers her age she didn't cower the whole time nor did she hide for a little while. She loved everyone who paid her a little attention—and there were quite a few people who did.

The one she was most happy to see, though, was Grandma Margot, Travis's mother who had housed her for over a year. Her freckled face lit up when the older woman walked in the door. Margot stayed for dinner and left some time around Natalie's bedtime at 7:30. Wes took her upstairs and Travis quietly said goodbye to his mom in the driveway by her car.

"She looks happy, Travis. I know you'll do right by her—she's just like you. Definitely a daddy's girl," she chuckled to herself at the joke—what else could the girl be with two dads?

Oblivious, Travis continued the conversation, "I know, right? She's exactly like me, definitely a daddy's girl, yep. Maddy probably won't like that."

"Who is Maddy?"

"Oh, that's what she calls Wes. It will make a great story when she asks why he's called that," Travis laughed to himself and Wes came down the steps to say goodbye.

"I heard that. She likes me just as much as you, asshole," he swatted at the alpha's arm.

"Now, now children. I hope you don't speak that way around the child, Wesley," Margot gave a stern look at the blonde, who blushed and muttered something.

"Oh please, you spoke worse around me all the time when I was living with you!" Travis said indignantly. Actually, Wes had never had a problem with swearing and Travis was working on censoring himself. They didn't want their daughter to be talking to somebody someday and start spewing profanity. What a train wreck that would be—with their luck it would be the social worker coming to make her last few checkups on the adoption.

They said goodbye, finally, after half an hour of standing around talking. Wes started up the stairs to their room and Travis went around checking the locks and lights before going up as well. He found his partner standing by the open door to Natalie's room, watching her sleep. The brunette quietly came up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around the blonde's middle, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"She's ours, Trav," Wes said softly, gripping the tops of Travis's hands settled on his skinny hips with his own.

"Yeah," Travis said back, equally softly, "yeah, she is."

0000000000000

**Ah, the first baby-fic I've seen of this fandom. XD if you want to see the child they adopted, she is the cover photo of this story. Lots of google image searching for her :3 she's so cute. What I picture is a 2 year old, curly red haired, pale and freckled girl, so that girl is just so cute and spot on. I debated for a while on what to call her, so tell me if you like Natalie Elizabeth. It was so hard—like naming my own child XD it was Kendra for the first half hour I sat down, but I changed it.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and please review/follow/favorite or whatever :) **


End file.
